


Sleeping Girls (and Boy)

by Fic_Zorro



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is dedicated to thesuperherowhisperer over on Tumblr. She tagged me in a prompt. Thanks so much dear, sorry it took a little while to write. I also want to thank Sue (skcolicity on tumblr, skimmy77 here on ao3) for beta'ing this for me. You ladies are amazing. If you have an idea you can leave it here in the comments or tag me in a post over on tumblr ( fz or fic zorro are the two i track the most.) I hope you guys enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleeping Girls (and Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is dedicated to thesuperherowhisperer over on Tumblr. She tagged me in a prompt. Thanks so much dear, sorry it took a little while to write. I also want to thank Sue (skcolicity on tumblr, skimmy77 here on ao3) for beta'ing this for me. You ladies are amazing. If you have an idea you can leave it here in the comments or tag me in a post over on tumblr ( fz or fic zorro are the two i track the most.) I hope you guys enjoy!

She felt like she was suffocating. There was a weight on her stomach and she was too warm. She didn’t want to open her eyes because the little light that shone behind the closed lids made her head and eyes hurt. She groaned a little and tried to turn her body away from the light only to feel the weight on her stomach tighten. Her eyes opened a little to see blonde hair. At first she thought it was hers but then she noticed that it was too light. 

“Go back to sleep Felicity,” a low voice rumbled from behind her. She turned her head as much as she could to see Oliver laying behind her and figured out why it was too warm in her bed. But her bed wasn’t big enough for three people; it was barely big enough for herself. That’s when her eyes really opened and started to take in her surroundings. She first noticed the window with the black curtains pulled over them, except for the small opening that was letting in the little bit of morning sunlight. Her eyes traveled and then noticed the dresser that was uncluttered except for a wallet and some keys. Next to the dresser was what Felicity guessed to be a closet door. She tried to survey the room some more but her head couldn’t twist anymore and Sara had a tight grip on her. When Felicity tried to turn onto her back, Sara made a whining noise. 

“Babe, go back to sleep,” Sara grumbled, pulling Felicity closer to her. 

“Where are we, and no, because I have to use the bathroom.” Sara grumbled some more before releasing Felicity and rolling over.

“We’re at my place, and the bathroom is behind me,” Oliver mumbled. Felicity crawled over Oliver and almost fell off the bed trying to untangle herself from the sheets and blankets. Stumbling over to the bathroom, Felicity winced when she turned the light on. She was glad that she didn’t put her glasses on because she knew she must have looked a mess from the way she was feeling. Felicity finished her business and turned the light off intending to crawl back into the middle of her teddy bear and heater. When she got close enough to them, however, she could just make out, by squinting really hard, that the two were already cuddled up to each other, taking up most of the bed. She could also tell by their breathing that they were both already back in a deep sleep. She tilted her head back and let out a low groan. 

“Dammit guys. I wanted more sleep also,” she whispered. She had started to walk to the door thinking she could try and navigate herself to another bedroom or to maybe the living room, when she spotted the folded up blanket at the end of the bed. 

“Yes.” She tried to do a fist pump but was too tired to raise her arm properly. The area the blanket covered had plenty of room for her to lie down and go back to sleep. She knew if one of them started having a nightmare she might get kicked by accident, but she was too tired and possibly hungover to really care. It only took her ten minutes after getting herself settled to fall back asleep. 

“Felicity!” Sara yelled sitting up straight from bed. Her alarmed state caused Oliver to wake up also and become tense and worried.

“Sara?” His eyes were darting around, looking for the unknown threat. He looked over at her when he heard her sigh in relief. When he looked where she was looking, that’s when he saw Felicity curled up in a ball under his spare blanket.

“She scared me,” Sara murmured. “I had a memory about a past mission from The League. One where I lost a good comrade and friend. But instead of seeing their face when I removed the mask, I saw Felicity. It freaked me out, but when I opened my eyes and saw that she wasn’t next to me, that fear just increased. I’m sorry to have woken you Ollie.” Sara’s eyes never left Felicity’s sleeping form as she spoke. She looked so afraid to take her eyes off the woman, feeling like she was still trapped in a horrible nightmare. Even when Oliver laid a gentle hand on her shoulder her gaze never wavered.

“It’s okay. I’ve had nightmares like that also. Let’s just get Felicity back between us and try to get some more sleep. Or at least you two can get some more sleep while I get breakfast-“ Oliver turned to look at the alarm clock.

“Well more like lunch, ready for us.” Sara just nodded as he leaned over to lay a kiss against the side of her head. Oliver slipped out of bed and padded over to the end. He carefully pulled the blanket off of Felicity and gently picked her up, trying not to wake her. When he went to put her in the spot he just vacated, he had to smile at Sara who made grabby hands at the woman. 

“Thank you Oliver,” Sara said over the sleeping woman curled up against her. Oliver just smiled as he leaned down to kiss her before kissing Felicity’s head.


End file.
